


To you, from Nexus

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: E-mails, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Meridian, Probably feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Reyes and Scott are maintaining their long-distance relationship, providing  a daily dose of romantic banter through messages. But sometimes, they have to meet, and resolve some work related matters professionally. Or they can at least try, but the effect can be somewhat uncertain.





	To you, from Nexus

Scott was an embodiment of laughter. Bright and free, he was also loud and dauntless, and that was the most charming thing that Reyes has ever seen in his life. Of course, he wasn't all sad and grumpy himself, but he was far from being called cheerful in his over thirty years old lifespan. Sure, he liked to laugh, but never that freely. Strangely, he quickly learned that people were drawn in by his voice and that furtive tone of his chuckles. He made sure to make good use of that trait of his personality - to put it simply, he knew how to sway people his way, using everything he had. 

Scott, on the other hand, was just so oblivious to his own charms, that it actually scared Reyes. In some ways, it was amazing. In so many others, it was scary at hell. While Reyes planned his every move, word, compliment and kiss, Scott was always acting on impulse. Everything was a wild ride with him around. Even having dinner, when Scott would just casually call someone and engage in absolutely carefree conversation for a moment or two, not caring that he was having some casual dinner with the most implausible persona on Kadara. With whom he absolutely shouldn't be seen with. 

And still, he was so indifferent about it. 

So, Reyes always tagged along when Scott docked in Kadara and actually had some other things to do than spending time at his place. Sure, Vidal had some work to do, his small smuggling empire wasn't going to rule itself, but he trusted Keema and her abilities. She was keeping everything under control amazingly. And, if needed, she had her angaran friends to help with any problematic matters. And while they weren't that bloodthirsty like Sloane's thugs, they could get things done when needed. They acted silently and proficiently. 

And, speaking of Keema, she became strangely annoying with her comments. For some reason or another, she could always catch Reyes off guard. For example, they could talk about some absolutely boring, economical matters, and she would drop a mid-sentence bomb, just calmly smoking her cigar. 

“You're softer now, Reyes. And I'm not talking about your body lines” she would say cheekily, staring directly at her friend with sparks in her eyes. “Actually, I think those sharpened a little. You must be finally getting a much needed exercise that you were skipping before.” 

Reyes flinched. 

“What are you even talking about? No, more like, what are you getting at? Weren't we just talking about retaking that bandits little outpost at the east side of Draullir?” 

“Yes, and I just thought that you're more eager to get into action than before. It must have been the Pathfinder influence, right? He's getting you back into shape.” 

“You-- That's nonsense! I just... I want this alliance to work.” 

“Oh, don't lie to me, _Shena_. I know you for a far too long now. And I can see that you've changed. For the better of course. You're not... that cold anymore. You actually think about your actions a lot more, and take a lot more initiative. Maybe because you're worried about what a _certain_ person would think if he was here?” 

“Can we please not talk about this anymore?” Reyes surrendered. He knew he just couldn't win in this conversation. Keema was too good at trashing him. 

“Don't be so hard on yourself, Reyes. Because I meant it when I said that you changed for the better. I like you more now. That softer “you”, that's not scheming anything in every passing second.”

So yes, maybe he did change. Maybe he became softer. So what? Nobody noticed, other than Keema. And Scott didn't have a chance to know him before, so, for him, Reyes always has been just... that. That already altered version of himself. 

But Scott. Scott was always the same, whenever he went. 

* * *

From: Scott  
To: Reyes  
Subject: Marketplace 

__

It's seriously not a dirty e-mail.  
Not at all.  
Not even close. 

But I want you.  
At the marketplace.  
Tomorrow, around noon.  
There will be an inspection coming right up. 

It was requested by director Tann, our favourite salarian in this cluster. 

Very official Scott Ryder aka Pathfinder Ryder 

* * * 

From: Reyes  
To: Scott  
Subject: All the dirt 

Me? You? Inspection at the marketplace? My mind works wonders now. What should I prepare my precious ass for?

Forever not official Reyes Vidal aka Shena 

* * * 

From: Devastated Scott  
To: Damn Shena  
Subject: I blame you 

Your ass...  
…  
I blame you, Reyes, for constantly ruining my reputation. 

Kesh thinks I'm adorable though. We are adorable.  
adorable  
I want to die.  
… Maybe I can wipe their memory with SAM's help. Or with my biotics.  
I'm getting crafty. 

* * * 

From: Reyes  
To: Scott  
Subject: Forever in love 

Mi amor, please stop making me even more crazy about you. My obsession over your many traits of character is already dangerously high. And my heart beats dangerously fast. And my lower regions are just mushy. And I'm just an old man. 

For the record, I mean my stomach when I say “lower regions”.  
As for the state of the rest of me, you just have to check for yourself. It's a sight to behold. 

But I'd love to see you get crafty with me sometime.  
And please don't break SAM, I'm scared he'll go along with your crazy ideas. Like that one when he killed you. 

Reyes V. 

* * * 

From: Scott  
To: Reyes  
Subject: Just... 

Just... be there, okay? Because I'm seriously thinking you're planning something now.  
You're not going to fool me. 

Scott 

* * *  


From:Reyes  
To: Scott  
Subject: I will be ready 

Such cruel words, my dear pathfinder. Of course I'll be there, but maybe some merchants won't. For example that salarian one with illegal mods for weapons. Or those guys who are selling alcohol. It's still a crime, right? They tend to leave some datapads around about their shady business.  
I'm getting rid of the dirt. 

Don't worry, Scott, Kadara will be squicky clean by tomorrow morning. Don't you worry your pretty head about it. You can just come and look pretty. But not too much, because then I will have trouble controlling myself. And my hands. 

I'll probably pin you down the wall. That's a possibility.  
A nice one at that. 

R. 

* * * 

From: Scott  
To: Reyes  
Subject: … 

I knew it would come to this.  
I knew it. 

If you excuse me, I'll just die right on the spot.  
My image is forever ruined.  
No, seriously it is. Literally.  
Because my hand slipped and I just hit myself. I don't even know how that happened, but it has. That fabrication module is damn hard. 

So, yeah, I'm not looking pretty right now. There won't be a danger of you pinning me down I guess. 

S. 

* * *

After that message, Reyes fussed a little too much about that incident, and demanded pictures, but Scott was stubborn and didn't send anything. He only said he's alright, and it only hurt a little, but his doctor already gave him a small dose of medi-gel. It was pointless to dwell on it, but Reyes wasn't convinced. He was oversensitive when it came to Scott's well-being, so, in the end, he ended being more stressed than Scott. 

But, when he saw him next day, he made certain that it was indeed a small matter and the bruise wasn't visible anymore. He could feel all of his muscles relaxing, especially those on his face.

“So, how's my clumsy boy?” he asked, flashing a smile. He could very well see all those Initiative's jerks looking around his port. They had those funny looks on their faces, like they were forced to come, and they weren't paid enough for that shitty job. Reyes could sympathize of course. Nobody could pay enough money for him to be overjoyed at the sight of Initiative's tight-assed fools. 

At least he couldn't see any politicians around. Yet.

He shifted his attention to Scott, observing others with only corner of his eye. 

“I'm fine, Reyes. It was just embarrassing. Sara laughed like no tomorrow already, so can you please reduce you own amusement to a minimum?” 

“Scott, I'm not amused that you hit yourself. Actually, it felt like I was the only one seriously worried, even though it was just a minor incident.” 

Scott blushed a little. 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to worry you. It was nothing, really, I meant it as a joke. Should have known it would worry you. But see? I'm perfectly fine. And besides, every time I go into field operations, I'm getting worse beating.” 

Reyes sighed.

“You don't have to remind me about that.” 

That was the truth. He already saw what Scott's body looked like after intense fight. And while medi-gel worked wonders, some bruises remained even a few hours after executing a dose of medicine. It was... scary. 

“Wish you didn't?” Scott asked, somewhat troubled. Like he was ashamed of that aspect of his life. 

Reyes lifted one of his brow quizzically. 

“What nonsense are you spouting right now?”

Their conversation was unfortunately interrupted by one of the visitors. He looked a little lost and apologetic that he needed to talk with Scott, so Reyes decided to forgive him. Still, he crossed his arms on his chest, trying to play hard to get and talk persona. It worked. Nobody approached him. 

“Pathfinder, can we check the main building? That one up there?” 

He pointed at the main quarters of Kadara's port, a place where Sloane used to reside. Now, it was Keema's and her angaran friends place. Reyes only had a small room there for himself, and it was pretty empty, not counting one plain bed that stood beside one wall. 

Scott glanced at Reyes, and before he could say 'no', he was already assigned with task of showing everything to the guy. 

“Well, all right.” he decided not to argue with Scott in the middle of a marketplace. 

“I will show everybody else around.” 

“Just avoid dark corners, please.” 

“Should I even ask?”

“I strongly advise you not to.”

///

“So, I've heard that Keema scared the shit out of the poor boy who was with you” said Scott, when they were finally alone, on their usual place on the containers just above Kadara's marketplace. This was a very special place for them, which they often used if they needed to talk freely. And it held a lot of memories, so that was a nice bonus. 

They were sitting there calmly, in warm, beautiful afternoon sun rays, with entwined fingers and dangling feet. 

“She was joking, and he was too cagey to understand that. He expected that something or someone will jump at him from the shadows at some point, so it just couldn't end well.” 

“I don't think you're in danger of taking care of big groups of refugees any time soon then. People on the Nexus will still despise you, you know?”

“Scott, you know my opinion about those guys. Your opinion is all that matters to me.” 

Ryder smiled. 

“Is that so? Well, I must admit that I like Kadara in it's current shape. You thought for it really hard, right? I respect that.”

Reyes laughed.

“Are you trying to make me blush, Ryder? I must inform you that it may be a challenge, but you're working your way around it. But thank you, it's nice for you to recognise people's effort to make this port livable again.”

“Well, Kadara will always be a wonder to many. Exiles established a port here, when nobody believed in that possibility. I only hope they will change their minds about, well, you. And by they I mean Nexus.”

Reyes still looked amused.

“It won't happen soon. Especially when they learn that I practically stole their precious Pathfinder's heart. For now, they only know that you're dating some smuggler from the Resistance. They probably think it's some kind of eccentricity from your part. Or rebellion.”

Scott leaned closer and kissed Reyes in a corner of his lips, smiling like an idiot. 

“Me? A rebel? I kind of like that for some reason. Maybe because I associate myself with a smuggler. We would make a great pair of troublemakers for everyone.”

Reyes chuckled. 

“You're not even trying to make things easier for those guys on the Nexus, Scott.”

“I'm actually very okay with that.” 

Reyes wrapped his arm around the sturdy, but somewhat slim body that belonged to his lover. He made him slide a little closer to him. 

“I wish you could stay longer” he said very quietly. 

“And I wish you could go with me.” Scott replied softly. 

Reyes closed his eyes and breathed in cogitation.

“Maybe someday, Scott.”


End file.
